Mis Queridas Hijas
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: One-Shot que relata como fue el nacimiento de las hijas de Jackal Sleipnir


Era un bello atardecer y era todavía mas bello porque me encontraba junto a mi amada Luna conversando sobre la nueva vida que tendríamos ahora que estábamos a un dia de convertirnos en padres.

-Lulú ¿Crees que me quieran?-pregunte viendo el horizonte

Luna me abrazo-Tranquilo ellas te amaran al igual que lo hago yo, no te preocupes-al escucharla sentí una enorme paz recorriendo mi cuerpo, entonces ella se quejo y bueno yo imagine lo que estaba pasando

-Oh no puede ser-dije alterado-ya vienen ¿Verdad? oh no ¿Cómo te sientes? vámonos rápido ahora-pero ella solo soltó una pequeña risa y beso mi mejilla-

-Tranquilo amor solo fueron unas pataditas, sabes tu pareces la embarazada y no yo

-Perdón es que recuerda que nos dijeron que pueden nacer en cualquier momento-me acerque a su vientre sintiendo como mis hijas se movían dentro de su madre-Ya quieren salir de ahí verdad. yo y su mami también queremos que salgan ya estamos ansiosos por conocerlas

-Vas a ser un excelente padre-dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro-Jackie

-Si amor

-¿Podemos regresar a la habitación? me siento cansada y no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos sorprendan aquí nuestras hija-se reincorporo pero la detuve, no quería que se esforzara de mas.

La subí a mi lomo y le dije-Descuida yo te llevo no quiero que te esfuerces de mas ahora que están a punto de nacer

-Esta bien Jackie me gusta que seas tan lindo conmigo

Con cuidado la lleve hasta nuestra habitación que ya estaba lista para recibir a nuestras hijas, una cuna junto a nuestra cama, mucho pañales, biberones, chupones, ropa, juguetes, en fin todo lo que un bebe puede necesitar.

Con delicadeza la puse en la cama para que pudiera descansar un poco, cuando me disponía a abandonar la habitación ella me retuvo gentilmente-Jackie ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto tomando mi casco con el suyo.

-Tranquila estaré cerca por si necesitas algo ahora solo descansa

-No puedo descansar si no estas aquí conmigo-estiro sus brazos hacia mi-ven abrázame

Se veía tan linda era prácticamente imposible decirle que no así que me recosté junto a ella y la abrace

-Patean fuerte mira-dijo tomando mi casco y llevándolo hacia su vientre para que sintiera a mis hijas moverse

-Jejeje parece que serán muy traviesas-no me di cuenta pero Luna ya se había quedado dormida decidí que yo tenia que hacer lo mismo, mañana seria un día demasiado atareado-Descansa preciosa-.

Dormía plácidamente pero una voz me despertó era Luna que me estaba llamando-Jackie despierta por favor-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte medio dormido

-¡Se me rompió la fuente¡ ¡Las bebes ya vienen¡-dijo muy nerviosa y alterada

Tenia tanto sueño que no entendí la gravedad de lo que me había dicho-Oh si los bebes ya vie...¡OH MADRE MIA LOS BEBES YA VIENEN¡ ¿QUÉ HAGO QUE HAGO?-pregunte alterado

-Hnggg ya quieren salir.. -Luna empezó el trabajo de parto-ve por mi hermana-dijo molesta

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces rápidamente fui a la habitación de Celestia y mi hermano Markus, sin previo aviso tire la puerta despertándolos

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?-dijo Markus enojado por lo que hice

Aun alterado y a punto de desmayarme le respondí-NACER...BEBES...AHORA-Tanto Celestia como Markus entendieron y velozmente regrese a mi habitación junto con ellos. Celestia al entrar corrió junto a su hermana.

-Hermanita ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Celestia preocupada

-Me duele mucho hermana-respondió Luna, yo no soporte verla sufriendo sabia que era parte del proceso pero simplemente no podía verla así sin hacer nada. Me acerque junto a ella y tome su casco con el mío en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-Amor tranquila estoy junto a ti no pasa nada

-Jackie no te vayas...uff...no me dejes sola-respondió apretando mi casco con todas sus fuerzas

-Nunca lo hare no te preocupes

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron por ellas entro Hipherion muy cansado y con las plumas alborotadas-Disculpen la tardanza Philomena no quería soltarme-dijo poniéndose junto a Markus-¿De que me perdí muchachón?-.

-Apenas empezó con el trabajo de parto-respondió Markus

-Pero ¿Todo bien? ¿Ninguna complicación?-volvió a preguntar Hipherion

Luna que aun seguía esforzándose me llamo-Jackie siento que la primera ya esta saliendo ¿Podrías ir al frente para recibirla?

Me dirigí al frente y pude ver la pequeña cabeza de mi hija saliendo-Oh el milagro del nacimiento es tan...-repentinamente me desmaye

-No puede...ser-exclamo Luna pujando-Celestia me harías el honor

-Con gusto-Celestia fue al frente me hizo a un lado de repente se escucho el llanto de un bebe eso hizo que despertara. Me reincorpore y vi a Celestia cargando una pequeña alicornio que era idéntica a su madre era Luna pero en miniatura.

-Felicidades Sleipnir es muy hermosa-dijo entregándome a la pequeña

Al ver su pequeño y hermoso rostro me quede paralizado no sabia que hacer esto era algo nuevo para mi-Hola...pequeña yo so..soy Papa-la pequeña entreabrió los ojos al parecer reconoció mi voz alzo sus pequeños casco y acaricio mi rostro-Ere hermosa jejeje bienvenida mi pequeña-la arrope bien para después colocarla con suavidad en la cuna-Vuelvo en un momento amor aun tengo que ayudar con tu hermanita

Me dirigí hacia Luna para apoyarla nuevamente-¿Cómo es?-me pregunto aun pujando

-Es hermosa amor es idéntica a ti-respondí frotando mi rostro contra el suyo

-Me alegro...ufff...pero esto...aun no acaba-Luna no se rendía se esforzaba mucho pujaba y pujaba pero la otra pequeña no asomaba su cabeza entonces Hipherion hizo un comentario algo fuera de lugar.

-Oye Markus y ¿Qué tal si se queda a la mitad? ¿Entonces saldría medio pony?

Markus rodo los ojos y le contesto-No digas tonterías eso no puede pasar-entonces el llanto de un bebe sonó por toda la habitación mi otra hija había nacido y como con la primera la recibí cuidadosamente en mis brazos.

Esta pequeña alicornio era mi viva imagen solo que en mujer-Wow eres igualita a mi preciosa-al igual que su hermana la pequeña me reconoció y esbozo una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro-Hmmm Bienvenida ahora vamos por tu hermana para que conozcan a mama.

Fui con Luna y le entregue a la pequeña para que la pudiera conocer después tome con delicadeza a la otra enana para dejarla en los brazos de su madre que comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad al igual que yo.

Celestia que noto esto se acerco a Markus-Querido creo que debemos darles privacidad, tu también ven Hipherion-Markus y mi fénix se fueron junto a Celestia dejándonos solos a mi, a Luna y a mis pequeñas.

-Jackie son hermosas-dijo secándose las lagrimas al igual que yo

-Igual que tu-respondí besándola

-¿Cómo se llamaran?

Tome a la que era idéntica a Luna y la acerque a mi rostro-Tu eres una bella luz que vino a iluminar mi corazón tu nombre será Bright Aurora-la pequeña Aurora sonrio-Jajaja me alegra que te guste tu nombre-.

Luna froto su rostro con la mini yo-Eres igual de hermosa que una estrella, una estrella que vino a llenar mi vida de alegría mi pequeña Shine Star-como su hermana Star sonrió después ambas bostezaron y sabia lo que tenia que hacer

-Lindos nombres ¿No?-dije depositando a las dos pequeñas en su cuna

-Si al igual que ellas-entonces las 2 bebes comenzaron a llorar, Luna hizo brilla su cuerno y las puso sobre la cama. Las pequeñas se tranquilizaron luego voltearon a verme como si estuvieran diciendo "Ven aquí" así que me recosté, inmediatamente las enanas se quedaron dormidas en medio de Luna y de mi.

-Se ven tan tiernas asi-dije tapandolas con las sabanas

-Y esto es solo el Comienzo Jackie -dijo Luna dandome un beso

**Fin**

**Espero esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, si gustan pueden dejar un review comentando que les pareció sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
